Not Everything Can Be Perfect
by xoxTwilightJunkiexox
Summary: Everyone's happy, everyone's in love, but can it stay like that?


"Jacob, I need some time."

Those were the words you wouldn't exactly expect to hear when you're imprinted to someone. What was going through her head?

"Nessie, what do you mean?"

"I need space okay? I'm sure there hasn't been a day in my life that I didn't see you at least six times."

Classic excuse for a break-up... Is that even possible? We've been imprinted for eight years, ever since she was a baby, she was now seventeen years old, and the only girl I've ever loved. Besides her mother.

"But Nessie come on I don't want space!"

I could at least argue with her, maybe change her mind.

"Not everything is about you Jacob, I feel like I have no free will. I love you, but I feel almost prisoner by this imprinting bond. Maybe I'm breaking up with you, maybe I'm not, but I want space."

Before I could say another word she was gone. So, I did what I always do when I don't want to feel emotions, well human emotions... I ran into the woods, stripping off my denim cut off shorts and jumping into the air, shifting before my feet once again hit the ground. Although now instead of two there were four. I could feel the presence of another wolfs thoughts.

It was Leah._ 'Great,' _I thought,' _just who needed to know I was having relationship problems.'_

_'You shift when you have something you don't want to deal with, and everyone knows it so don't get pissy with me,' _she bitched_, 'and you might want to find a girl outside of the Cullen family tree, because from what I can tell, they all ditch you for other guys.' _

_'That's crap, Nessie's not seeing another guy and you know it. Besides I wouldn't be talking, we all know Sam ditched you for someone better.' _I added.

When she never said snarled back, I knew I'd really hurt her. Someone's a dick today...

_'Leah, I'm sorry.'_

_'It's fine, it's basically true.'_

_'No it's not, any guy would be lucky to have you. You're beautiful, smart and you're a pretty cool person. I don't know what Sam was thinking.'_

_'Thanks Jake, that means a lot. I'm sure you and Renesme will be fine.'_

I ran a while longer then shifted back, feeling much more composed. That was one of the many perks of being a wolf, although there was probably a lot more cons then pros. I was at the Cullen's cottage without even realizing it. Well, I was here, may as well knock. I knew I wouldn't have to knock, or even finish the thought for that matter, not with her dad. Edward and his mind invasions as I call it, sometimes it's annoying, but at least it saves time.

"She's not here Jacob, thanks for stopping by." With that he shut the door.

Wow, that was pretty hostile, we learned to get along after Bella died. Then came back. I still found that creepy, I had watched her die on the operating table, as my girlfriend, bit her way out of her stomach. What a twisted world we lived in.

Assuming I wasn't going to be given a location to find Nessie I headed home, wouldn't want Billy to think I'd headed to Canada again. Man, that place was cold. I walked in the house to find my dad, Charlie and his fiance Sue sitting at the table eating something homecooked that smelled damn good. My stomach was practically eating itself, I grabbed a plate and sat down.

"Charlie was just telling me Mr. Monroe's cat Fluffy has been missing for a while. He seems pretty upset, even offering a three hundred dollar reward." My dad said as he smacked my leg under the table.

"Oh, really, maybe someone'll find him."

I tried not to grin, last month me and Quil were patrolling the woods, in wolf form of course, when that stupid, useless, fat cat decided to try and attack Quil. Let's just say nobody is ever going to find him...

After having about three bowls of that casserole and making some small talk I headed to my room. I had done pretty good giving Renesme some space, I hadn't talked to her in four hours...

Face it, I was hopeless, I picked up the phone and dialed the only number that mattered.

"Hello?" Came the voice of my angel.

"Hey Nessie, so about this whole space thing..."

The line went dead, she had hung up on me. She couldn't of possibly hung up on me, so I redialed. It rang eight times, and then came Bella's voice, 'You've reached Bella, Edward and Renesme, we obviously didn't answer the phone, so leave a message at the beep.'

She was serious, she really wanted space...


End file.
